Wilt breaks a leg
by PenPerfect
Summary: After falling down the stairs, Wilt breaks his leg and is unable to do anything around the house. The residents decide to serve him to pay him back; Bloo is trying to get hurt so he can be treated too.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for... I don't know how long it's been. Here's a story I've had for about several months now, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful shining day at Foster's, with the sun shining through the windows and inside one bedroom was Wilt still sleeping underneath the bed until the alarm rang off. "WILT!" a voice called out that awoke the tall friend and hit his head on the bottom of the bunk (again). Wilt rubbed his head as the headache was kicking in.<p>

"Oh man, my head. I gotta remember that I'm sleeping UNDER the bed and not IN bed," Wilt groaned as he peeked with his eye stalk sticking out. "Yeah, Bloo?"

"Can you get that?" Bloo pointed to the alarm clock which Wilt reached up to turn off that obnoxious beeping.

"I'm sorry but couldn't you have gotten it yourself. I mean, you're right next to it," Wilt said.

"Wilt, I thought that I was your buddy, they do stuff for each other," Bloo argued

He crawled out from beneath the bunk bed, stretching out his body after another night on the hard wooden floor. Wilt then let out a yawn and put on a clean pair of socks and his favorite sneakers."Senor Wilt, I need you, por favor!" Eduardo called out as Wilt headed towards the purple worrisome monster.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't Paco."

"Where'd you last see him?"

"He was in my bed sleeping me and when I woke up he was gone," Eduardo said about to sniffle over his lost plushie.

"Oh, boy," Bloo groaned as he got into the covers and Eduardo started bawling over the loss of his favorite toy.

"Shhh, it's okay Ed. We'll find him," Wilt said cheerfully as he looked around the room. "Huh. If I were Paco, where would I be hiding?" He then spotted the rabbit behind the curtains. "Oh, here he is."

Eduardo ran up to Wilt and grabbed the doll from him to hug it, "Oh, Paco I was so worried about you. Gracias, Wilt , muchas gracias!"

"No problem," Wilt said, but then he had a sudden sharp pain in his spine after standing up and rubbe. "Ow! My back!" Coco awoken as heard her friend in pain.

"Coco coco?" Coco asked worried as Wilt tried to hide his pain with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, I'm okay Coco," he said.

"Coco co coco co coco," the bird informed Wilt.

"Don't be silly. It's just from sleeping wrong last night, I'll be fine," Wilt said assuring the bird, he then walked to the door while hunching over his sore back. Coco shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

After that, Wilt sat himself at the long dinner table, grabbed a hot delicious plate of eggs and crispy bacon followed by a glass of orange. What a part of a good breakfast.

Wilt's tongue was licking his lips waiting to taste the meal. He handled a fork in his hand and was about to eat until…

"Master Wilt, please report to my office immediately, that is all," the intercom rang out and Wilt tried to breath in so that he didn't lose his temper. He got up and headed toward the office where Mr. Herriman was sitting at his front desk.

"Did you want to see me, Mr. H?" Wilt asked as he opened the door into his office.

"Yes, indeed I did," the rabbit replied; "Now, I have a very important matter to attend to and I need you organize these files, alphabetical and numerical order. It's a very simple for someone such as you, Master Wilt."

"Sure, I mean how much trouble can it be?" he asked until he met stack of boxes of files and was in shock.

"I shall be back shortly," Mr. Herriman said before he exited the door. Wilt sighed heavily as he sat down with his legs crossed and began organizing the files. It was 9:00 when he started and it was 12:00 when he finally finished. It seemed like the longest three hours ever; he got up to stretch and looked at the clock.

"That's okay, I may have missed breakfast. But at least, it's lunchtime," Wilt encouraged himself, even though he is still hungry. He made a roast beef sandwich and a glass of apple juice, sat down at the table until…

"Wilt, thank goodness I found you. Got a sec?" Frankie interrupted.

"Oh, Frankie, well can I-"Wilt stuttered as Frankie still kept talking fast.

"Oh great, I knew I could count on you! Listen, I need to take the bus so I can hang out with my friends. Katie's boyfriend cheated on her yesterday; mind doing some of my daily chores while I'm gone?"

"Uhh…" was all that Wilt could say at this point. He knew that one of Frankie's friends is in need of comfort while the house still needs to be clean or else Mr. Herriman will punish her. And he can't just let Frankie go through all this stress. "S-s-sure. I guess".

"Good, here's my list and it's not a whole lot," Frankie said, "Bye!" she walked out the door and left Wilt with a long list of chores.

Wilt had to sweep all the floors in the house, dust the library, clean the bathrooms, unclog gutters, vacuum the rugs, polish the vases, cut the hedges, mow the lawn and do the laundry all on an aching spine and an empty stomach.

He was looking pale and was in pain from sleeping on the floor for days, not eating a bite or having anything to drink.

He finally got to the last chore: Doing the laundry and right now it was 3:00 that was when Mac was supposed to show up.

"Hey, Wilt," Mac said spooking Wilt out.

"Can I help you? Oh, hey Mac. What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's just I got a lot of homework that's really hard," Mac said and Wilt felt bad for him, but he then was feeling sleepy and weak for all the work he's going through.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Mac, you were saying about your day at…uh…work right?" he said drowsily and Mac quirked an eyebrow at him. Something didn't look right.

"Are you okay, Wilt? You don't look so good," Mac said worried.

"Oh, yeah. Never been better, Mike," Wilt said

"Did you just call me "Mike"?"

"Oh, sorry, I said Mac. I think."

"Mac, there you are come on I want to show you this new game I invented," Bloo squealed as he grabbed his creator by the hand.

Wilt finally finished the last load of clothes, picked up the basket and could hardly carried it; to him the basket of clothes felt heavier than it did before and he tried his hardest not to let his legs give up on him. He got up and said in his subconscious mind, "Don't worry, pal. This is the last load. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

He got to the main staircase that leads to the foyer as Bloo and Mac were squirting each other with waterguns.

"Hey stop it Bloo! You're getting me wet!" Mac laughed as Bloo was shooting water at him until bumped into Wilt's legs, "Look out!"

"Whoaaaaaaa!" Wilt cried as he tried to balance himself but his foot stepped on one of the stairs and twisted his whole body including his back. Then he hurled to the ground hard as the basket of clothes fell on him. The sound of the thud startled the residents and muttered comments like "What happened? Oh my gosh! Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"Wilt, are you okay?" Mac asked as Wilt peeked through the laundry with a glaring eye stalk.

"He's fine; he just slipped and fell from the stairs. You should really watch where you're going," Bloo said to Wilt who was fuming with rage. He had it with everyone today!

"Speak for yourself, if YOU had watched where YOU were going, this would've happen! Now I gotta do all this laundry again and-OW! My leg!" Wilt yelled out and held his right leg as some of the residents gathered around him. Frankie and Mr. Herriman burst out of the office, gasped at the scene and ran towards the injured beanpole.

"What on earth is going on?" Frankie shouted out searching for answers.

"Why are there clothes scattered across the floor?" asked the rabbit, who was curious about the mess of clothes on the clean floor.

"Wilt's hurt, I think he may have fractured his leg," Mac pointed to Wilt who was hissing in pain and holding his shin.

"It's okay, Mac. Don't worry about me! I'll be fine—Ouch!" Wilt said trying to ignore the pain while attempting to stand, but the pain was strong enough to bring him down again.

"Oh my gosh! We gotta get you to the hospital now!" Frankie shouted as Eduardo and Coco come down the stairs to help their poor friend. Eduardo picked Wilt off the ground and into his arms, "Don't die on me, Wilt. Don't die". Coco followed along with Mac, Frankie and Mr. Herriman as Bloo stood there alone and slowly followed along.

"I don't what the heck that was about," the blob said dumbfounded and followed them to the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am again! Here's Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

* * *

><p>Later, they made to the nearest hospital in town. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the explanation of Wilt's condition and the X-ray results; Eduardo was actually crying as Coco was comforting him.<p>

"Poor Wilt, I feel really bad for him," Mac said with his head down in shame like it was his fault.

"Me too. I think we just overworked him too much," Frankie replied as she put her arm across Mac's back.

"Indeed, I'm quite surprised that it took him this long to finally crack," Mr. Herriman said in amazement by how long Wilt kept in his temper.

"He wasn't overworked. He was fine the way he was, Wilt just simply slipped and fell," Bloo said.

"Wilt was carrying a laundry basket. Don't you have any sympathy? Wilt has done so much for us, maybe it's time we did something for him," Mac said and an African American nurse came out the room.

"You may see the patient if you want and the do?"

"Thank you, nurse."

"You know I HAVE a name and it's Margaret," the nurse sassed back and walked away. The gang poured into the room to see Wilt in a hospital gown resting.

"Hey guys," Wilt greeted happily as everyone rushed to his side and Eduardo was crying for him and squeezing his upper body.

"Oh, Wilt! I so happy that you es still alive!" Eduardo cried as Wilt patted his furry back.

"What'd the doctor say? Do they have to take your inners out or add something to your body?," Bloo asked him, which was antagonizing but it didn't bother Wilt as much as he did back home.

"BLOO! Knock it off!" Mac pushed Bloo out of his face as Wilt was talking.

"No, there not gonna do that. They just brought me here to wait for my X-rays to come out," Wilt said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Senor Wilt you es so brave," Eduardo commented, knowing that the doctor is scary.

"Coco co coco co?" Coco asked.

"No, I don't they do that anymore, Coco! It's against the law!"

"Do what?" Mac asked

"You'll learn when you're older," Frankie said to the boy as a male doctor came in with a folder filled with X-ray shots. "Thank goodness, doctor. Is he going to be alright?" Frankie asked the male doctor.

"Well I do have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that by looks of this X-ray:" the doctor placed an X-ray in the light to show Wilt's leg bone and the end of the fibula has been shattered badly; "the fracture is pretty bad for just a twist and a smack down."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't look good," Wilt commented by how bad it looked.

"The good news is it's not serious. He will pretty much heel up in about a few weeks, but Wilt has to stay off his feet until then."

Wilt's eyes widened by that last sentence, feeling dumbfounded, "I can't play basketball either?"

"Certainly not, you heard the doctor Master Wilt." Mr. Herriman said

"Well, maybe I could have a crutch or—"

"Yes, a crutch is usually optional to walk on," the doctor continued as he wrote a prescription and sent it to Frankie; "But for now, he should stay in a comfortable bed for about 2 weeks. Have a nice day."

"I'm sorry, but what if there's something you need help on?" Wilt asked as Frankie shushed him.

"Wilt, it took us just now to realize about how we were using you to do simple tasks that make us count on you for everything," Frankie said to him.

"So, we decided that we should make it up to you. Until your leg's better we'll be given you the treatment you need," Mac continued.

"I'm not so sure," Wilt said.

"No, it's okay. We'll do everything for you; you did stuff for us now it's time for us to pay the price," Mac continued on.

" Fine! But that DOESN'T mean I'm going to let myself become a slave!" Bloo yelled out as he ran out the room and Wilt and the other looked at each other in cluelessness.

Back at the house, Wilt's leg was covered in a cast and was on a crutch walking towards the bottom bunk and was about to crawl under but Frankie stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. You're sleeping up here," she said as Wilt wondered about Bloo.

"But, where will Bloo sleep?" Wilt asked her as Frankie showed him a sleeping bag that Bloo wasn't too happy about.

"No fair! Why does he need MY bed?"

"First of all, this isn't your bed to begin with and the doctor told me that he needs support!" Frankie groaned and Wilt saw her place a bell on his dresser.

"Now see this bell? Just ring it if there's anything you need," Frankie said. "I'm going downstairs to make some dinner and I'll bring it up here. Again, just ring if you need anything."

"Okay," Wilt said as he sighed in comfort. He finally got to sleep in his own bed for the first time in a while. "You know, it does feel kind of nice to have a bed to sleep in. It feels softer than I remember," he said to himself. Wilt felt so comfortable, he was starting to get a bit drowsy and closed his eyes peacefully.

About an hour later Eduardo, Coco and Mac came in with crayons in their hands along with several other residents in line.

"What's going on here?" Wilt asked, waking up from his nap.

"We want to write nice things on your cast so you would get better," Eduardo said as he was scribbling in a message on his cast saying, "Get well soon" crudely.

Coco simply wrote her name and flower on it; Mac wrote a Get Well message, while everyone else drew a picture or their names on it. Bloo decided his leave his room to have some alone time, but Mac stopped him.

"Bloo, aren't you going to write something?" Mac asked.

"Why should I?"

"It's okay, Mac. Not everybody has to write on it, is that okay?" Wilt replied to Mac who ignored him.

"Oh come on. Just write something on Wilt's cast," the boy gave Bloo a crayon and the blob snatched it from his hand and shuffled towards it.

"Fine, I'll write something on it!" he said. Bloo tried to find one spot that was big enough to fit, but there was barely any room left. But, he managed to find one spot on the left side of his foot, he scribbled something in there and was finished in about 15 seconds.

Bloo dropped the crayon on the floor to signal that he was finished. Mac went to see what Bloo wrote or drew; Wilt was also curious of what it said.

"So Bloo what'd you write on it?", the boy asked as he read it to himself. "Hope you get out of my bed soon you-", he stopped at mid-sentence, because it read a bad word on it. "BLOO!"

"What does it say, Mac? I can't see," Wilt asked trying to crane his neck to read it. Mac chose not to read it since he knew it had a bad word on it.

"Uh…Nothing important, could you excuse us for moment?" Mac stomped to Bloo and grabbed him by the wrist outside the room. "Bloo, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU? Why is everyone suddenly treating Wilt as though he's royalty?"

"Okay, so he's getting more attention than he should; but at least we're showing how much we appreciate what he's done to help Foster's," Mac said.

"Who was the one who threw a party to bring the house out of boredom?"

"You did, which got us fined for noise violation and sent me on a sugar rush…naked!"

"Who was the one ran for president?"

"You, but you lost to Frankie getting the lowest amount," Mac continued.

"Who started a belly sliding competition in the hallways?" Bloo asked as the boy's eyes went wide, he never knew he did that.

"Wait, you did that?"

"Forget that. The point is that Wilt has no reason to be treated like that! It should be me!" Bloo yelled as he punched the wall hardly. He cried in pain and then sparked an idea in his mind. "Wait a second. If Wilt was hated by everyone, then they'll have to turn to me."

The next day, Wilt was left reading Slam Dunk Monthly, his favorite magazines. He then heard Bloo open the door and gave out a grin, "Hey, Bloo. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just trying to check up on my best buddy in the world. You know, I've noticed that you never even touched that bell once."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Wilt said.

"Don't you just want to ring it?" Bloo tensed him or attempted to tense him.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother," Wilt replied, waving his hand. "Besides I don't need anything."

"Wilt, Wilt, Wilt, Wilt, Wilt, Wilt, Wilt…Wilt. Bother? This is like your golden opportunity for you! Getting stuff you want from everyone!"

"What if they don't have it or just can't do what I want them to do?" Wilt asked.

"Urge them. You need to learn how to think about yourself instead of others. Everyone at Foster's has been using you, taking advantage of you and it pains me to see you go through a process like this every day," Bloo continued as Wilt raised an eyebrow.

"But, haven't you taken advantage of me a few times?"

"For obvious reasons. Look, you have to be assertive and speak up for yourself. Don't you want that or continue being a doormat?" This was pressuring Wilt; now that he looks back, he realized how much of a chump he was acting like for all these years he lived at the house. Wilt picked up the bell and rang it, Frankie walked in.

"You rang?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, can you make me some lemonade and a sandwich? If that's okay" Wilt asked nicely.

"Absolutely, I'll be right there," Frankie walked away to make Wilt's lunch.

"Wow, that felt…good." Wilt said to Bloo who nodded in agreement.

"Just remember what I told you; anything to help a friend," Bloo said and shuffled out of the room with the door closed. He then rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly.

"While Wilt's being treated, I'll have to find a way to hurt myself far worse than he did falling down the stairs and everyone will start paying attention to me, this will be perfect." What spooked him was that Frankie was behind him with Wilt's lunch and she was curious to know what he said.

"What'd you say?" Frankie asked suspiciously as Bloo tried to think up a lie.

"Uh…that Wilt's room is kind of stuffy in here and I'm just opening the door for you," Bloo grinned sheepishly and ran off.

"Thanks, Frankie," Wilt said as he picked up his sandwich; but he spotted something in it. "Uh…Frankie is it okay if maybe you put American Cheese in, please; because I don't Swiss too much".

Frankie came back and got his plate and said, "Oh, yeah. There isn't any more in the fridge, Jackie took the last of it."

"Oh, okay. I'll just uh…" then something clicked in Wilt's mind. Bloo's words echoed through his brain, "_You have to be assertive and speak up for yourself. Don't you want that or continue being a doormat?"_

"You know what. I prefer having American than have Swiss or none, Frankie," Wilt then rang out as Frankie's eyes were wide of how demanding he sounded.

"If that's what you want, I'll just go to the store and get it, besides it is Grocery Day. I'll redo your sandwich ASAP," Frankie said as she headed towards the door and closed it.

To Wilt, that actually felt good that he spoke up for once. He actually thought he found a lot of use in that bell. "Maybe I can get used to this," he said with a smug grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Sorry if this chapter's a bit short :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

* * *

><p>Bloo is then seen behind the halls, peeking to see if anyone would see him get hurt. Fortunately, he saw Frankie in the hallway carrying the meal Wilt demanded earlier. Bloo then got a cup of water and spilled it on the hard wood floor to make it slippery enough to make him fall.<p>

"This will work for sure," Bloo whispered, as he waited for Frankie to get closer and shouted out, "Gee, I hope I don't slip and fall on this hard wood floor."

He shuffled back away from the spill, charged at it and landed on his back. He started to groan in pain, loud enough to get Frankie's attention, "Ow! My back! I think it's broken!"

Frankie scoffed, "Bloo, I don't have time for you right now! Just get a mop and clean it up!"

Bloo got up and charged up in front of him; then he started to fake coughing, "Frankie *cough* *cough* I think I *cough* might be *cough* coming down with something."

"Well, take some medicine," Frankie replied. Bloo then just folded his arms and glared at her.

After Wilt finished his lunch, he got his crutch and walked into the living room to watch some TV. There was a big game on today at 2:00. He sat down to make himself comfortable on the couch cushions and spotted the remote to turn the big screen television on. As he was about to grab the remote, another hand snatched it; it was another friend who's been dying to watch a kung fu marathon.

"Uh…hey, I'm sorry but I was gonna use that remote," Wilt pardoned as the friend was half distracted by the action on the screen.

"Oh, sorry, Wilt. I'll give it back, after this 7 hour long kung fu marathon," the creature replied.

"But, you see there's a game on and—", Wilt started, but the friend interrupted him by shushing him.

"Oh, he's gonna use the Palms of Fury on that guy!," what the friend saw was a man being teased by his opponent. On there, the taunted man is starting to glare in annoyance by how he has been humiliated, taken advantage of and how he was considered weak. And that's the way that Wilt was feeling right now!

Wilt wants to see that game badly, but that friend won't let him and he's just shows mercy. He gritted his teeth, squinted his eyes and his blood started to boil until he shouted, "Hey, I didn't just walk on a crutch to sit down to watch big games on TV while YOU steal the remote from me for a stupid marathon!"

"Hey! Easy, relax!" the friend stammered in fright not knowing what to say.

"Give me that dang remote, before I attempted to kung fu YOU!" Wilt muttered with his teeth gritted and his hand in a fist. The friend handed the remote to him, which Wilt grabbed.

"Okay! Jeez!" the friend exclaimed as he ran out the room. Wilt gave a smug smile and changed the channel from the kung fu channel to a basketball game and Wilt just made it to the end of the pre-game report.

"This is more like it," Wilt said.

Meanwhile, Bloo was in the kitchen with a frying pan in his hand determined to get injured, "This has to work," he muttered to himself. He waited until the kitchen doors flew open to reveal an individual who will find him lying unconscious on the floor; Bloo then smacked himself with the pan and fell on the floor.

The individual who appeared at the doorway was actually Mac who witnessed the scene and ran up to his friend in fright. Might he want to kill himself? He thought.

"Bloo, what the heck are you doing?"

"Trying to regain my space back, that's what I'm doing!"

"You're being an idiot! You're gonna end up hurting yourself!"

"Which is what I'm trying to do!"

"Don't you realize how much Wilt has done in the past? He needs to be given the same treatment he gave us. Please Bloo, just try to cope with this just until he heals?" Mac pleaded and Bloo thought about it for a second and sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"You swear?"

"Yes. You have my word," Bloo answered as Mac smiled; but little did the boy know was that the blob's non fingers were crossed behind his back. He decided while he's aiding Wilt, he will continue with his plan to be given treatment.

They heard Wilt's bell being ringed again which is now constantly, Mac is sort of happy that his friend was now thinking about himself a bit more than others.

_"Sort of,"_ his subconscious voice rang as he gave out an evil and sly smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here's my last chapter. Sorry this is so short, I've been busy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home**

* * *

><p>The red beanpole was ringing the bell rapidly while growing really impatient, Bloo then was starting to feel bad, now that everyone was suffering because of Wilt. "I created a monster," he whispered to himself.<p>

"Hey, isn't anyone going to answer me? Hello?" Wilt asked loudly, but there was no response from anyone. Bloo then made it inside the room.

"Hey, buddy who I can always count on!" he said cheerfully.

"Wilt, listen remember when I said you should show more of an iron fist?"

"Yeah, it feels great! I now could get things that I could never get!"

"Well, I think you're going out of control!" Bloo shouted quickly as Wilt's eye widened in shock.

"What? That ridiculous! If I was going out of control, I would be commanding you to do crazy stuff. Oh, what was I asking for? Oh, yeah! Could you get the remote?"

"See that's what I'm talking about! Don't you even care about your friends?"

Wilt's face then started to soften in concern. "Well, yeah I do."

"Do you care about how they feel?"

"Kind of."

"Well, why don't we just get you out of this bed and—" Bloo assured him, taking out his blobby hands to grab the long red hand which was snatched back.

"You know what I change I mind. I am not leaving here!"

Bloo knew he was too stubborn to get off the bed, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He then went up to Wilt's locker and opened it. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Since you don't want to get back on your feet, I guess you can kiss this goodbye."

Bloo then revealed in his hands….a basketball that made Wilt's eyes widened. The blob then grabbed behind his back a sharp pointy pin. The red beanpole was sweating under stress, deciding whether of not to get his possession. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't dare!"

As the pin was moving closer and closer towards the ball's soft service, Wilt then jumped off the bed and ran up towards it, taking it from Bloo's hands. As Wilt stood up, his leg wasn't hurting at all anymore and the cast broke in half.

"Hey, my leg! It's better!" Wilt cheered as he moved it around rapidly. "Sorry, about acting like such a jerk for the past few days. Is that okay?"

"I guess so. Now there's only one thing left to do now", Bloo told him accordingly as Wilt grabbed the broken cast in his hand to look at it, which still hand writings from the residents on it. But there was one particular sentence that caught his eye.

"So that's what Bloo wrote!" Wilt called out, with a bit of pain from reading the sentence to himself. Later on, he and the rest of the group, gathered outside to see Wilt throw the cast away.

"Well, I don't need you no more. You've given me too much power over my friends, so I am sending you to the trash. It was nice knowing you and it was fun while it lasted." Wilt said to the broken cast as he dropped it into the garbage can, hopefully never to be seen again.

He turned to his friends with a frown with guilt and apologized, "Guys, I'm sorry I got out of hand; I didn't mean to be a burden with everyone. I guess it just felt so good being treated it just went over my head, is that okay?"

"Hey, at least you're better now, that's a good thing." Frankie chirped in.

"If you guys need any repayment—"Wilt started.

"Will do my friend, will do. At least now I don't have to keep hurting myself to get my bed back." Bloo said, but he realized that he just said. The others stared at him and then glared at him. "Oops."

"You we're what?" Frankie screeched as Bloo smiled nervously.

"Bloo, was that what it was about?" Mac asked him.

"What? Did I say that? Well, why should it matter? Wilt's on his feet again and I can get my bed back; it's win: win deal, Mac. Well, I'm going inside to watch some TV."

Karma managed to catch up to the blob as he tripped and rolled on Wilt's basketball accidently that was left on the sidewalk. Then he kept rolling on top of the ball as Mac tried to stop him.

Mac cried out, "Bloo slow down!" The blob then rolled him into the tree in front of the house and was knocked out cold. Then a giant tree branch fell on his entire torso, breaking more of his bones.

After that, Bloo went to the doctor already, who said that his rib bones and that he should stay in bed in a body cast for several months. He was actually not happy about it at all. But at least he got his bed back, just like he wanted.

"Hey, Bloo can I get you anything?" Wilt asked politely.

"Yeah, make me a sandwich with Monterey jack this time!"

"Got it!"

Wilt left the room until he was stopped by Bloo who was about to tell him something, "Hey!...It's good to have you back!" Bloo said with a smile.

"Thanks and it's good to be back!" The red beanpole smiled back and sighed He headed downstairs to make the sandwich for his best friend who was in pain. Bloo tried to move his neck, but was then groaning in pain.


End file.
